La Mort de ma Mère
by Vert
Summary: Salazar Serpentard raconte son pire souvenir, avant la fondation de Poudlard. D'après le défi de Fenice.


**La Mort de ma mère**

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, comme toujours… Rendons à JKR ses personnages, et à aux civilisations du Proche-Orient le reste des noms.

Avertissement : Fic à déconseiller aux âmes trop sensibles, c'est pas forcément joli joli ce qui s'y passe.

Petite note d'intro : Cette fic est le résultat d'un défi lancé par Fenice sur les pires souvenirs des personnages de HP après nous avoir emmenés dans celui de Bellatrix Lestrange (/s/2689562/1/). Voila une tentative de réponse pour Salazar Serpentard. Pour info cela ne rentre aucunement dans le cadre de l'Histoire commence à Poudlard.

* * *

_Je me souviens du regard de la fille avec qui j'ai partagé mon repas à l'auberge, lors de la dernière étape. Elle avait de grands yeux jaunes perçants, et des plumes dans ses cheveux corbeaux. Elle disait vouloir voir toutes les merveilles du monde avant de mourir._

_- Et toi ? qu'elle m'a demandé._

_- Moi, je veux récupérer mon héritage._

_Elle a hoché la tête, comme si elle reconnaissait la valeur de la quête. Puis nous avons suivi chacun notre chemin. Elle vers le Monde, moi vers le mien._

_Je me souviens du messager qui m'avait averti, quelques jours auparavant, de l'état de santé déclinant de ma mère._

_- Depuis quand ?_

_Le messager n'a rien répondu, il n'était payé que pour transmettre son message._

_Je me souviens des dernières lieues avant de revenir au bercail, le domaine Serpentard où j'ai passé les premières années de ma vie, mais qui n'a jamais été ma demeure._

_Je le regarde aujourd'hui, et je me dis que ça pourrait l'être désormais. Il me suffit de changer les tentures et les tapis, de brûler les vieux meubles. Comme ma mère l'aurait voulu._

_Ca me ferait un beau titre, Seigneur Salazar, « le » Serpentard._

* * *

Je me réveille avec l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une horde d'hippogriffes. 

Réflexion faite, il devait avoir aussi des dragons.

Sans parler du bœuf rôti de l'auberge. Vu comme mon estomac proteste, ça ne devait pas en être.

Ma tête me fait mal, mon corps me fait mal, de manière générale j'ai mal partout, et à en juger par les métaphores qui me viennent à l'esprit, je dois avoir de la fièvre.

Un linge humide, une potion, la voix d'un serviteur.

- Il faut qu'il tienne.

Je me rendors.

* * *

Plus tard, je me réveille. 

Un peu mieux, mais j'ai l'impression tenace d'être couché sur un tapis volant sassanide.

* * *

Vu le soleil qui passe par la fenêtre, la journée doit être bien entamée. Je me sens étrangement conscient et je me lève. Je commence d'abord par dégringoler sur le sol couvert de paille. Il me faut attendre un bon moment avant que ma vision s'éclaircisse. Je peux enfin me lever et marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une chambre que je reconnais comme celle de mon cousin Sargon. Cela ne m'étonne pas, vu qu'il n'en a plus l'usage, et qu'il y a belle lurette que je n'ai plus de chambre attitrée dans cette demeure. La dernière fois que je suis venu, voila bien cinq ans, j'ai dormi à l'écurie. Comme un serviteur moldu.

En parlant d'eux, voilà un elfe qui arrive et s'enquiert de ma santé. Il repart peu de temps après, pour me ramener de quoi me nettoyer, m'habiller et me restaurer. La chemise que je porte pue la maladie. Etrange, jamais un serviteur des Serpentard n'a été aussi aimable avec moi.

Je me laisse baigné, habillé et coiffé. On me vêt de vert et d'argent. Moi le bâtard qui n'a pas le droit de porter les couleurs de ma maison.

* * *

Mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Un amant de ma mère, qu'elle a connu une saison durant, mais dont elle a toujours tu l'identité. Elle n'a conservé de lui qu'un souvenir, moi. J'ai les yeux de mon père, disait-elle. De grands yeux noirs, des océans de ténèbres dans lesquels on se noie. 

Evidemment, cela fait de moi un bâtard, une honte, une tache qu'on aimerait oublier sur l'arbre généalogique. J'aurais sans doute dû avoir un accident dans les premières années de ma vie, une mort tragique. Ma mère se serait remariée après, pour se consoler, et on m'aurait oublié. C'était sans compter sur le caractère de fer de ma mère, qui faisait plier même mon grand père, Sennachérib.

J'ignore ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais on m'a laissé vivre. Humilié, constamment rabaissé, et condamné à n'être jamais qu'un moins que rien. Mais une vie tout de même.

A courber le dos devant mon grand père pour ne pas le faire regretter sa décision, quand mes cousins lui sautaient sur les genoux.

A servir ma grand-tante Pu-Abi comme si j'étais le dernier des esclaves, quand elle se souvenait soudain qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille fille aigrie qui n'avait rien accompli d'autre de sa vie que de houspiller les elfes et de se faire confectionner des centaines de robes. Cherchant un défouloir, elle me confiait des tâches absurdes, pour le plaisir de pouvoir me reprocher mon incompétence après. J'imagine que je dois la remercier, peu de gens de mon rang savent aussi bien coudre que moi.

A éviter les taloches de mes oncles, Teglath, le fier héritier de la famille, et Assurbanipal, son cadet, lorsqu'ils me faisaient m'entraîner aux armes avec leurs fils. Selon eux, j'étais toujours un incapable. Ce n'est pas ce qu'en a dit le dernier imbécile qui m'a défié en duel. Il n'a plus rien dit du tout en fait.

A fuir mes cousins Tukulti, Sargon, et Samshi comme la peste. Leurs coups, leurs blagues, et aucun moyen d'y répondre.

A faire abstraction des remarques cinglantes de mes deux tantes Judith et Rachaela, qui me regardaient de haut malgré le fait que je les dépasse d'une bonne tête.

A écouter ma mère, Amytis, qui me parlait, m'enseignait, m'apprenait, me rassurait sur mon avenir.

Grâce à elle, je me suis bercé d'illusions sur le fait qu'un jour, j'hériterais d'une partie des terres. Ce serait mon domaine, je serais un seigneur. Puis j'ai eu treize ans, et on m'a envoyé au loin. Sous prétexte de me perfectionner en magie, j'ai passé sept ans sous la tutelle d'un vieil enchanteur grognon.

Là-bas, j'ai été d'abord un moins-que-rien, un esclave. J'aurais pu me révolter, mais pour la première fois, c'était justifié. Puis je suis devenu un apprenti. Puis j'ai presque tout appris de lui. Potions, sorts, enchantements, maléfices, métamorphoses, rituels, malédictions… Ce vieux fou m'a toujours traité avec le respect dû à mon statut.

Le mépris avec le débutant que j'étais.

La sévérité avec l'élève maladroit et tête brûlée.

Le semblant d'approbation avec l'apprenti doué.

La juste reconnaissance de celui qui est presque son égal.

Et c'est là que le messager est arrivé.

* * *

Dans la salle de banquet, les serviteurs les ont tous alignés. Chacun repose sur une planche sur deux tréteaux. Tous ont été baignés et coiffés, leurs membres disposés comme s'ils dormaient paisiblement. Mais on ne peut manquer la teinte violacée de leur visage. Certaines crispations dues à des ultimes spasmes. 

Deux symptômes faciles à reconnaître : il s'agit d'un empoisonnement.

La seule qui ne porte pas ces marques se trouve à l'extrémité de la pièce. Sa dépouille a fait l'objet de plus d'attentions. Elle est entourée de vases remplis de brassées des fleurs qu'elle cultivait dans son jardin, toujours présentes en nombre dans ses appartements, et dont l'odeur, même à la fin de sa vie, couvrait celle de la maladie.

* * *

Je suis arrivé juste à temps pour recueillir les dernières paroles de ma mère. L'odeur presque suffocante des fleurs m'a agressé les narines dès l'entrée dans la pièce. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de faire le délicat. Toute ma famille bien-aimée se tenait autour de son lit et me regardait durement. Chacun semblait avoir une réplique cinglante sur ses lèvres.

Comme une sorte de seule et unique concession qu'on ne m'accordera jamais, mon grand-père fait signe à la famille de nous laisser seuls, ma mère et moi. Je m'approche d'elle et je m'agenouille. Je me sens redevenir l'enfant que j'étais, quand je l'écoutais, assis au pied du lit, et elle à broder, assise sur son lit, toujours des fleurs.

- Salazar…

Sa voix est rauque et faible, il me faut pratiquement coller mon oreille à sa bouche pour l'entendre.

- Souviens-toi, mon fils…

Me souvenir ? Mais de quoi ? Du remède contre sa maladie ? Je le connais sûrement, mais il est trop tard, je le sens.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle devine mes pensées.

- Laisse donc, s'il me faut mourir…

Elle est belle, même dans la mort, j'aimerais lui dire ça.

- Mais toi…

Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, ses yeux toujours d'un bleu glacial, bien que moins pénétrants qu'à son habitude.

- Tu dois préserver ta vie…

Sa main se lève au prix d'un effort démesuré, et me caresse les cheveux. Je retiens mes larmes.

- …Prendre la place qui t'est due.

Sa main qui retombe.

- Je t'ai élevé pour ça mon fils…

Un ultime effort, elle pousse maladroitement quelques vases à coté de son lit. Je rattrape ceux qui allaient tomber.

- Par tous les moyens.

Son doigt pointe une fleur unique, dans son pot, si petite, si fragile…

- Récupère ton héritage.

Sa main retombe. Je reste à contempler la Mort.

* * *

J'ai rappelé le reste de ma famille. Les serviteurs vont arriver pour s'occuper du corps. J'ai l'impression que tout est planifié de longue date. 

Les funérailles, ce soir

Le partage des possessions, tout de suite.

Mes tantes s'approprient ses bijoux, soit disant pour de futures dignes héritières de la famille.

Pu-Abi, vorace, se jette sur son coffre à vêtements.

Mes cousins s'amusent avec les fleurs

Et ainsi de suite.

Je suis bien content de tenir la fleur de ma mère dans ma main.

Je regarde ce pillage sans réagir. De vrais vautours.

Puis Rachaela s'approche du cadavre de ma mère. Elle desserre un à un les doigts de la main gauche, comme si la profanation de la chambre ne suffisait pas, et récupère un gros et lourd pendentif décoré d'un S en forme de serpent.

Son mari, Teglath, a tendu la main. Elle lui a remis l'objet.

- Son médaillon de famille, a commenté Assurbanipal.

Lorsque ma mère et mes cousins ont atteint l'âge adulte, mon grand père leur a offert à chacun un symbole de leur appartenance à notre grande et belle famille. Ma mère a reçu ce bijou aux armes de la famille.

- Ce sera un très beau cadeau pour notre fille, a proposé Rachaela.

- Ou la mienne… a renchérit Judith.

- La première de vos filles, mes brus, a commenté stoïquement Sarah.

J'avais laissé passé le pillage de la chambre, à côté de ce corps à peine froid, mais cette fois-ci, je ne put contenir ma colère. Cependant, mon apprentissage m'avait très vite appris à la canaliser de manière utile. Sans prononcer un mot, la baguette dépassant à peine de ma manche, j'ai appelé à moi le médaillon et refermé ma main dessus, défiant quiconque de me l'arracher.

Ma famille me lança un regard noir.

Je leur retournai.

Finalement, Sargon, mon imbécile de cousin, eut une idée de génie.

- T'as vu ça Tukulti ? Il tient à garder un bijou de fille ! Salazar la pucelle !

Rire gras des autres cousins.

Ricanements de mes oncles et tantes.

Sourire paternel de mon grand-père à mes cousins.

L'affaire est conclue, je garderais le médaillon.

Jusqu'à la mort, semble dire certains regards.

Très proche, renchérissent d'autres.

* * *

Après la répartition des biens, le banquet funéraire, ou ce qui y ressemble. Je regrette ma dernière étape dans une auberge. La chaleur, la musique, les gens. Rien à voir avec ici. 

Nous buvons à la mémoire de ma pauvre mère, vaincue par la maladie, que nous pleurerons longtemps.

Eux boivent à ça.

Je bois à leur mort.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, je tombe à terre comme les autres, me tordant de douleur. 

Des spasmes incontrôlable.

Je vais mourir.

* * *

Me suis-je trompé quelque part ?

* * *

Il est assez étrange à quel point les choses se succèdent. J'ai hérité de trois choses de ma mère, trois bien précieux. Un pendentif, une volonté et une fleur. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai relié les trois.

Le pendentif, marque d'un héritage.

La volonté de me voir le posséder.

La fleur, le moyen d'y arriver.

Peu de gens connaissent cette plante rare, la marguerite pourpre. Qui n'a guère l'air d'une marguerite d'ailleurs. Encore moins savent quel poison mortel elle recèle. Un poison inodore et incolore. Et ceux qui en connaissent l'antidote se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Moi, et mon vieux maître.

C'est pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons que j'ai bu le vin que j'avais soigneusement empoisonné.

J'ai bu la coupe jusqu'à la lie.

En croisant les doigts que l'antidote absorbé peu avant fasse son effet.

* * *

J'aurais pu éviter ce passage douloureux de l'empoisonnement. L'aurais-je vraiment pu ? Non. Ca aurait ôté toute crédibilité à l'affaire. Si j'avais été le seul non affecté, j'aurais fini pendu haut et court, par les serviteurs, loyaux envers la famille, ou des alliés. 

Echapper de peu à la mort a assis ma légitimité. Maintenant, je suis seul maître en mon domaine.

Les funérailles ont eu lieu, j'étais le seul présent avec les serviteurs.

* * *

Maintenant que j'en suis le maître, je me surprends à m'y ennuyer. Certes, j'ai fait refaire la décoration, brûler les affaires de mes cousins, réaménager les quartiers de mon grand père à mon goût. Je lis des livres, je flemmarde au lit, j'écoute des doléances.

Je reçois des tributs, je fais régner la terreur. Je suis excentrique et cruel. On me craint.

On me donne du « sire », du « seigneur », du « maître ». Quelle étrange impression. Me voilà en effet maître de mon destin et de mon héritage.

Je suis un Serpentard.

* * *

_Je me souviens de l'ennui qui a fini par m'envahir._

_Je me souviens de l'impression distincte d'être encore moins à ma place que lorsque mes oncles me distribuaient des taloches._

_Je me souviens avoir regardé mes mains, m'attendant à y trouver du sang._

_Je me souviens avoir tout à coup ne plus entendu la voix de ma mère me disant ce que je devais faire de ma vie_

_Je me souviens de la fille aux yeux jaunes et aux plumes, qui semblait si libre._

_Je me souviens avoir fait un baluchon, sellé mon cheval, et être parti, avec pour tout souvenir, le médaillon de ma mère._

_- Bonjour, je viens avec toi voir le monde ! j'ai lancé la fille, quand nos routes se sont rejointes aux portes de Londres._

_- Enchantée, je suis Rowena Serdaigle, a-t-elle répondu dans un sourire._

* * *


End file.
